A New Way of Life
by Clara Naomi
Summary: Bella has gone a bit wild. That is an understatement. Like things could get worse than Edward leaving, Bella is fighting for her life. Again.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Way of Life**

I am not supposed to be here. My life is going to flash before my eyes and I won't do anything to stop it. There is nothing to live for and I don't understand why people won't accept it.

Smoke fills the air and the other teens around in the dirty ally way are either too drunk to have a proper conversation with or they are lying there unconscious.

I felt my way down to the last person where I tripped and fell on a guy in jeans and a half torn black sweatshirt. He was not breathing and a rat ran across his face and nibbled at his left eye like a parasite. Coming here so often, things like this happened daily and no one cared.

My knees were weak from the long walk from my house in the good part of town to the pits of the world. Cigarette buds were in piles in the front and white powder covered the walls like snow. A friend showed me this place, when we decided to kill ourselves. He's long dead now and I visit him when I get high.

Derek died on the subway while sneakily taking his last precious inhale of white powder. It was late at night and only a family coming from the suburbs staying over for the weekend was in the train. The police said that the parents saw him fixing his sleeve often. When they autopsied him they saw a large amount of illegal drugs. His parents never came for him because they were all the way in the other part of the world digging up fossils of the dead. I don't think I would like to be picked up and brushed by a stranger when my body has been seventy-five percent decomposed.

A supplier Derek introduced me to is a tall, reggae singer, with long locks and light brown skin. His eyes were grey of mist and he was just skin and bones. People called him M because he supplied them with "morphine" like drugs.

On this night though I came to give back the drugs I got last week because they weren't working for me. I could still feel things when I wanted to not. I would pinch myself and curse at myself for doing such a stupid thing. I needed something stronger and I wasn't sure if M had anything.

I've heard around town that M was smuggling something from Mexico. Something new that was nothing compared to what I have been given. Its name was short and sweet; the r would roll of your tongue and then you won't be conscious enough to understand who you are. Why do I have these long sticks with gooey mush and little pieces of black sticking every which way? Why do I have demented French fries with m and m on the top? I wonder if I could eat them.

My arms got the strength to get up to find a man with a flash light staring down at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment and respond as quickly as you can. Any recommendations or advice would be great. Next post will be up in no later than a week.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A New Way of Life

I'm wonderstruck of who stands in front of me. Confusion, hatred, and anger builds up inside me like a wild fire.

He doesn't look alarmed. His eyes are light gold and he has dark circles under his eyes. Standing there looking down on me with the most blank expression on his face, but I knew him long enough to see through the façade.

Clouded by the mask on his face under there is the most heartbreaking, catastrophic, and unbelievable face in the universe.

I wonder what I looked liked to him. On my knees in an ally way, where insane people get drugs, once said an old friend of mine. My face must be infuriated because I feel the rush of blood go up to my cheeks and if I didn't know any better, I'd thought that my face was badly stung by a huge bee. It's so horrific that I could see my cheeks a plum red by looking at my nose cross-eyed.

His face snapped out of his state and started pulling me up carefully by my right arm. Completely in silence, until I ask, "What are you doing here?"

His eyes lock on mine and his face is hard.

"You're asking me?" his voice goes up and I didn't think I ever saw him have such a bad temper," why am I here? I should be asking you." He points a finger at my nose. "Why are you killing yourself slowly and putting everyone around you into pain."

I spoke before I thought, "Like I'm causing YOU any pain. YOU left. Did you not remember that? You left. You left me in the woods, alone." Then I smacked his face with my hand, trying to unhinge his perfect jaw, but it only made me howl like a wolf in fury and pain. He didn't look like a lay a scratch on him.

I held my right hand up to my chest like it was a precious new born baby. I tried moving my hand and I could feel the joints loosen and pull apart.

"Let me help you," he dares to speak says, "Can I at least see the wound?"

"No!" I shout and there are people sleeping that are moving their heads left and right wondering where they are.

"Get away from me. I'm perfectly fine. GO! GO FALL OF A CLIFF OR SOMETHING," I turn my back to him and start running as fast as I could without tripping on bodies here and there.

Not helping with my right hand surely broken and tears are starting to stream down my face. I never looked back and I didn't intend to. It was unbearable to see what I expect to be a broken Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I'm intending to making this during different time periods in Bella's life. The first two chapters is when she has graduated Forks High School and has moved to Seattle.<strong>

**REMEMBER TO SEND IN A REVIEW!**

** I HAVE NO IDEA IF YOU ARE LIKING IT OR NOT. I WAS PONDERING IF I SHOULD JUST TAKE THIS WHOLE STORY DOWN THE PAST WEEK. **


	3. Chapter 3

A New Way of Life

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that you're not mad at me and hopefully like this. Just read it and give me your opinion. <strong>

* * *

><p>It's my first day at Columbia University and I'm beyond excited. Time to start out fresh, kind of.<p>

I have lost my appetite for illegal drugs after I saw HIM a few months back. My hand is no longer in a cast and I have been drug free for more than three months. Not bad, I might add for someone who was addicted to it for more than eight months.

My absolute love for books has gotten me into CU, also a scholarship that helped me waddle my way into my higher learning experience.

Charlie was insistent on paying for my college, but it took me three months of excessive persuasion to back him off. He doesn't know about my drug addiction faze. I sold my bag of white powder a few weeks after to a desperate addict, since HE shut M down. I managed to get enough money to buy a small apartment on the nice side of town and still have money for books, food, and my truck. I had to squeeze ever bit of money I made from the Newton's store back in Forks.

My hardworking sun kissed orange truck stop and I jumped out. I held out a map of the school that I got online.

To my right was the library and to my left was the main office. It says that my literature class is in the library, so I start walking.

Up the staircase and on the far right side of the four double doors I run afraid of being late. If I'm early I can just search the huge library to find my favorite sections and hide ways.

I come just in time to find that everyone else is already there and the teacher, Mr. Allen is animated retelling an old story. My face flushes and I stammer, "I'm sorry. I'm late."

"Nonsense, you're early. Everyone else just came earlier. I believe we have another seat next Mr. Cullen," says the middle aged man.

Mr. Cullen? That couldn't be right. There are many people with the last name Cullen, right? But then again, how many of those people could be accepted to Columbia University in the city of New York City.

My head does a whirl wind when I search for the empty seat. Of course it's HIM. Who else could it be? I knew there was no other chance of a different Mr. Cullen.

HE'S still beautiful as ever. Unchanged and locked eyes with me, how did he find me here? I bet it was Alice. I've been getting random packages of clothes ever since I moved to New York. I should have seen this coming time and time again, but my mind is dodging these hints effortlessly.

I walk over to him, trying to be indifferent and say," Thank you, Mr. Allen."

"Don't worry doll. Call me Andrew."

"O.k. Andrew, I will," I say smiling at him. He might be one of my safe havens his year. I was hoping to meet people easily, but being shy never did me any good.

Andrew continued his story for another good fifteen minutes, before having to officially introduce the class expectations and syllabus. He passes around the syllabus and our first "task" as he says. When HE gives me the sheet of paper we lock eyes again, but I unlatch my eyes as quickly as I can before I can't.

Andrew says," You're first task is to find a partner for the rest of the school year, make yours count."

Everyone starts asking people all around and I search for someone that looks kind and wouldn't take advantage of me by "letting" me do all the work.

A boy with short brown hair and blue eyes is sitting across the room starring at me. He comes over and asks me to be his partner. I say yes because honestly I can't remember what he asked me before Andrew says times up sit back down.

HE is standing on the other side of the small circle in the library next to Alice. HIS face is looking down at her and Alice's with a winning smile as big as a rainbow.

"Have a seat," I tell the handsome boy and he does.

He asks, "What's your name? Mine's David."

David suits him. He looks like a David, nothing biblical about him though. He was on the short side compared to the normal guy, but he still towered me like everyone did.

I smile and say, "Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

He doesn't ask what everyone does, why I would want to be called Bella when I have a 'beautiful' name like Isabella.

David turns his head back to our teacher and I do after. We are supposed to create a presentation on a literary book that we both love. The older the book the better says Andrew.

My mind flints across my brain, racking for some book that I love so much and was literary by standards that could be made into a presentation.

David turns to me and winks. I'm not sure what that means, but I relax a bit when he whispers in my ear, "How about Wuthering Heights. I saw you eyeing it when you came into the room."

Have I been eyeing the book? I have because I was starring right at it, unconsciously knowing.

I nod to David to reassure him that I'd like that, when I discovered that my face was in an unfinished puzzle.

We trade phone numbers after class and I can't help, but to smile a goofy smile on my way to lunch. Even though I saw HIM again and it brought out the mess in me again, David found a way to patch it and cloud the mess.

I need to be around him, now he clouded all the things I didn't want to think about and it was like I was addicted again. This time I'm addicted to David.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did since you are reading this. Leave a review please! No snide remarks, please.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

A New Way of Life Chapter 4

I held two of my favorite books in my hand. One was my all time favorite Wuthering Heights and the other was a recommendation from Andrew once he knew I was a classic freak.

David asked if we should hang out and do the project together over lunch tomorrow. Of course I said yes because he seemed as interested in the project as I am. Since we both have read the book and are the rare people that love it we divided the work up into two. We both are going to write the paper itself, but I do the introduction and third paragraph, while David writes the second and closing paragraph.

As I left the library, the sun was shining immensely over my head. Until, someone pulled me aside under the shade. I let out a small yelp, but my mouth was covered by a cold and hard stone hand. HE shushed me in my left ear like I was a crying baby. I almost fell back into his arms like dreamt of, but rationality caught up and I yanked my arms out of his.

Turning around is probably second most difficult thing I have ever done in my life. Right behind leaving him in the ally way in Seattle a few months back. His mask was on, no surprise there. I raised my eyebrows up silently asking what.

His eyes dropped to the ground like a child caught stealing another cookie when he shouldn't," Good afternoon, Bella."

"You too," I say breathlessly. I could spy Alice behind a pillar next to us.

He pulled his head up," Can I take you out for lunch?"

"I don't know, Edward. I'm pretty busy." I say irritated again like I should be.

"Will you, please," his eyes does the thing I hate and he knows it that I hate it.

I airily say," Sure," nodding my head up and down unsure of what I heard come out of my mouth.

His mouth twitches on his smooth, flawless face. Nothing changed for him. Nothing was different. Nothing.

As for me I wanted to move forward. I wanted to live a new life, where I'll forget about all the monsters in the world. Where I can come home after a date with a cute guy and be giddily smiling. Where cooking was not a disturbance in the day. Where I could fall asleep at night without a soothing lullaby.

"Let me go home first, I need to get some stuff before I come back to school in the afternoon," I explain to him.

He nods and like his gentlemanly self he asks," If it is all right with you can we have lunch at your place. I'll buy delivery. Does Chinese sound good?"

"Yeah. Do you want to ride with me?"

His eyes go wide for a split second, as if I took him off guard. He stumbled for a second before saying," Thank you. I'd love to."

* * *

><p>We rode in silence for quite some time and ended up not saying a word. He didn't seem very interested in the rode and kept his eyes on me the whole time. When I parked the car he came out as fast as he could to open my door without he neighbors noticing, but failed when I got out two steps in front of him. He closed the door anyways.<p>

He opens the apartment doors and held the elevator when I straggled behind. Then he chose the correct floor. As I thought he probably hand connections or maybe own the building I live in.

We come up to my door: C4. I rummage through my purse to find my keys and unlock it in about three minutes and I could tell it made him loose his patients every second.

Finally opening the door I let go of a breath I didn't notice I held in.

"Welcome," I manage to say.

He looks around the room eyeing little dust particles like it should be evaporated from the thin air.

"Sit anywhere you want."

I left to go into my room and put down some of my books and turned around to find Edward on my bed up at me with his gold eyes. He patted the space on his right side of the bed and I came over to sit next to him.

"So…" I start but not knowing where to start.

"Hmmm," he hums in return.

"Can you tell me why you're here, Edward."

"Alice saw a vision of you moving to New York and going to school here and I… I wanted to meet you, again."

He seemed sincere, but then again he seemed like he loved me more than I loved him or at least as much as I did.

"Well... you've met me, again," I counter back to him.

"I just wanted to know if you stopped."

"Stop what?"

He looked at me with serious eyes that held me in place because I was afraid if I moved then I would not regain any balance at all.

"Stop taking those drugs, Bella," he said softly.

My mouth made a small o shape and I turned furious that he cared if I did drugs or not.

"You don't care, Edward remember? You're not supposed to."

"Why can't I?" he says accusingly.

"Because you left!"

"Because I did what I thought was best for you, Bella. Don't be ridiculous. How could you believe the lie and not the truth?" he said in a disappointed tone.

"So what? Are you going to follow me around now? Because I know what you are trying to do Edward Anthony Cullen, don't think that I'm as dumb as I was!" I yell enough for my neighbors upstairs to hear.

"I want to apologize," he starts, but I don't let him finish.

I'm as red as a tomato now, "Don't you dare. You're too late to get my forgiveness back. Get out!"

I'm furious and angry as I have ever been and I'm not sure why. I want him out because he makes me frustrated. He makes me want to take those drugs again. I want David. I know he cares for me like he shouldn't and I think I do the same.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Way of Life Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>I'm deeply sorry for all of my loyal readers and promise that will be the longest time I'll ever be gone. I'm usually more on top of my schedule, but I just needed a break. Sorry and hope you like the next chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>That night I stuff myself with Ben's and Jerry's, skipping my second class of the day. I ball out my eyes for all the times that I didn't and don't stop until around nine or ten at night. I can hardly stand to be around anyone at the moment and I don't think anyone would like to be around me at this moment.<p>

The mess in my room looks like I probably was ransacked by an intruder. My bookcase I had recently organized is now a tornado warning for the room next to me. So many paperback books lay flat on an open page, some of them bending the page back leaving a mark and I know I'll be flustered at myself later. A new bed lamp I bought just the other day has a shattered light bulb inside of it and the lamp has millions of tiny sharp glass covering it. The lamp reminds me of a kaleidoscope. Then I finally remember from my tantrum that I have a knife in my wall.

Ever since THE HARDEST TIME IN MY LIFE I've been totally cautious of where I put things. I knew there were other vampires out there and I didn't want to take my chances. I'll always live with some kind of weapon that will send off enemies when I sleep.

But of course I can't sleep. Sleep is an inevitable place where nightmares will haunt and dreams are locked away forever only to be used if I can time travel back to my childhood. Even then I never had pleasant dreams.

I stay up all night reading Wuthering Heights over and over. I reread the parts where Catherine and Heathcliff lie to each other. How miserable they both are and their irrevocable arrogance. Nothing really happens all night, but a knock on my door at three in the morning is the most life that goes on. I walk slowly to the door, then peeping through the peep hole to see who it is.

A tall young man with blue eyes stands behind my door. He looks nervous, hopeful but then again not. His eyes are looking at the peep hole looking me straight in the eye.

Does he see me? I don't think so. Maybe he can see the craziness in my eyes and then leave. But he doesn't. He stands there with his feet nailed to the floor like a statue. Just like that statue like vampire I knew so long ago.

We stand there for a while, not blinking. I'm sure he heard me crying. Probably the shattering of glass, or the knocking on the walls and… maybe my screaming yell at Edward. Surely he lives close to me. It's not that of a stretch. Many people in my building are students in CU.

My mind starts to wander to more pleasant things that might happen if I open the door. What if he came to comfort me? What if he feels the way I do? I kept going on until I ran out of wandering questions in my head.

What if he came to tell me to be quiet so he can sleep? That's probably the most reasonable out of all my antics.

I opened the door slowly, carefully, not trying to startle me or him. In a rush he came through the door like a mad man, before he took in the sight of reckless me. He hugged me tightly bound to him and I was obsessed with it. I took in his manly smell that is unforgettable. He wore a soft cotton shirt that I layed my head on as he rubbed small circles on my back and whispered calming words that everything is going to be all right.

Does he know? That it will never be alright, but I don't say that. I treasure this moment because I'm afraid he might mistake me for someone else and I wouldn't want to ruin my favorite part of my life because I wanted to correct him. Selfish Bella I scolded myself, but let it go just because.

I don't notice until he says, "Stop crying" in soft soothing whispers that I was sobbing all over him like a new born baby not knowing a thing in the world.

I choke out," Sorry… I'm ruining… your shirt," between my relentless sobs.

He coos me until I settle down. I'm ashamed of myself and terribly grateful that he came.

"Why are you here, not that I'm complaining," I say sniffling ever so often.

He lifts up my chin with his right thumb and pointer finger. Then he looks intently in my eyes. I didn't know it was possible, but it felt so intimate that I was sure what I was afraid of was true. I'm not the girl he's looking for.

David reads my mind and counter react it by kissing me deeply on my lips. I let him overpower me and do what he wants, but before I let him release me I kiss him back deeply though not as long. I felt his lips slip into a goofy smile it must be contagious because I start to smile too.

* * *

><p><strong>Now some team Edward fans will hate me for this, but please stick around. I promise it will be worth your wild. For my extremely long absence, chapter 6 will be up by tonight if not earlier. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

A New Way of Life Chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>I promised and here it is. This is one of the shorter ones, but you will get a full on scope on everyone's relationship in the next one. <strong>

* * *

><p>I let David lead me to my couch as we sit here, I felt like a shooting star going to explode any moment. The good kind.<p>

David's grin looks like home and while he says," I'm sorry for my explosion when you opened the door," I'm memorizing his lips and the movement it makes at every syllable it makes.

"Did you hear me?" I ask looking down at my hands when I gathered all my thoughts together.

He nodded his head. He points his finger to the wall where the TV is on; indicating that he lives right next to me, and I feel delighted of my correct assumption.

"When you yelled at Edward," his voice became unsteady at the end," I noticed that you were, crying. I told myself that you were ok and you needed to wallow by yourself. Then I couldn't sleep because I felt terrible that I wasn't doing anything that could help you. So I came over. I promise that I wasn't planning to do what I did, but when you let me, and then kissed me back I was on cloud nine."

His words calmed all my confusion and then some. I looked at the clock that hangs above my tv and it read three in the morning. I felt tired and didn't know how to ask this in a non awkward way, so I say," Can you stay over. It'll help me sleep better."

David's eyes go wide for a second, but then he realizes all my intentions. Then I remembered the mess in my bedroom as he leads me to my own bedroom. He doesn't say anything as he takes in the sight, but his face show horror and sadness all at once. David lets go of my hand at the door and then clean up the things on my bed. After he's done he picks me up with his right hand on the back of my knees and the other gently holding my back, laying me on the soft bed. He climbs in after me and covers the blankets around me.

We're both facing each other on our sides. I'm the first to close my eyes and he wraps his arm around me, pulls me close, and the night fades into the morning in minutes later.

I'm aware of that I am awake, but something is holding me still that I can't move. Memories of last night floods back and I smile as I feel David's scruffy chin on my forehead. I kiss his neck chastely and he hums a soothing tune in his half asleep half awake state. Then in my amusement he hugs me tighter causing me to laugh hysterically.

I kiss him on his chin and in a split second he's on top of me looking like the predator and I'm his prey with lust in his eyes. Though he looks like he's going to attack full on, he just leaves a small peck on my lips, and smooth out my tangled hair. I imagine it looks like a birds nest up there.

David picks me up like he did last night and carries me to the kitchen and makes me cereal.

"Thank you," I tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! You make me very happy and I do notice the confusion that some of you might have with David and Bella's relationship. All answers will be answered in the next chapter. I promise! Please feel free to review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

A New Way of Life Chapter 7

* * *

><p><strong>I know there are a lot of new readers, so welcome to A New Way of Life. This chapter just came about as I <strong>**wrote. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I got to school and went to all my classes in the morning amazingly well. David and I are supposed to meet for coffee and review our plan for our assignment together and I'm beyond happy about what happen last night.<p>

Edward seemed to get the idea of me not wanting him anymore and went off somewhere that I hope he hates. Instead his little pixie like sister, Alice meets me and takes me for hostage at a pent house a block down from the university. I was beyond frustrated with the Cullen family. Alice was a very great friend, until she followed Edward out of Forks and mysteriously disappeared with them. I thought I might be able to forgive her, but I can't, no really.

Alice bounces up and down and says," I haven't seen you in soooo long Bella. Look at you, fully grown up and all beautiful. I can't wait to dress you up for tonight."

My eyebrows furrow together, like anything else can be piled on the complications of my life.

She laughs like a little pixie she is," You," she points to my nose," are going to the Cullen ball tonight. Haven't you heard? I swear I might kill Edward for you, if you don't. He never tells anyone anything and how does he expect me to feel when he makes me leave my best friend…"

Alice goes on for about ten minutes before she realizes the time that she's wasting talking and not preparing me for the ball. She spends the whole afternoon talking about her and Jasper, catching me up on all the things that happened with the other Cullens while I was left behind.

Sometime in between I tune her out and she doesn't get mad. I think she's being nice and not trying to make me feel uncomfortable. Alice has her visions and being her she'll do anything to correct them if they turn out badly. I owe her some props though because even though I'm in denial with Edward, David is my safe alternative. So she must have seen that coming. Right?

By seven I'm a beautiful princess, as Alice puts it. My hair is in loose curls and I'm wearing a night blue dress that flatters my body, it goes all the way down to my knees. The beading on the dress looks like stars and my face has light make up on for the night out.

"Alice thanks," I say to her, even though I don't want to go to the ball at all.

Alice confiscated my phone, so I couldn't call David for any reassurance of where I am. I felt like I was cheating on him and I know I must be because my feelings towards Edward has grown in anticipation since Alice kidnapped me.

She flies across her room in a twirl and is ready than less than a minute. I'm getting use to the vampire world again. I think that Alice is slowly turning me back to the girl that fell in love with Edward and I'm scared as hell for the outcomes that will come out of tonight.

Apparently the ball is in one of the conference rooms in the hotel like condo. It's decorated with accents of yellow, orange, and brown like the fall colors. Round tables with white table cloth are place strategically around the dance floor. People I don't know dance in the middle and around the refreshments.

I spot all the Cullens except Edward. Then when Alice leaves me to go dance with Jasper, I meet the eyes of my past lover. He's wearing an ink black tux with a brown tie tucked in his waist coat. His hair is combed back and he stands towering me like always.

"Hi," I say.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you."

A slow song starts to play and he asks courteously," Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," I say as I take his arm and he leads me to the dance floor. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We didn't talk at the beginning very much, small talk really.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Better."

"Bella, why do you like David?" his flawless cover was coming down one by one, I never saw him jealous before. Not like this anyways.

"I don't know. I just do, you know?" But I knew better that he didn't understand. He nodded anyways

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look, yet?" he said looking deep into my eyes making me twitch a bit and a blush came upon my cheeks.

"Thank you," I replied.

He stopped leading and came close to my face that our noses were touching each other," You are always welcomed, Isabella."

Edward didn't use my full name that often, so I took it as something important, and from his intent stare he didn't need to add anymore hits.

"Edward… you can't do this. We can't do this," I say to him," I've forgiven you, I think. But I can't get back with you. I need to keep my distance from you and… I met someone."

His eyes are still the gold brown I remember and it separates him from anyone else I will ever know, so I hope that the pain in his eyes are not the last sight of his eyes I'll ever see.

"David," Edward put simply then releasing me and speeding out of the ball.

I stood there looking at the space that he left. It still smelled like him. I saw Alice and Jasper sneaking off the dance floor and following him to wherever he goes.

I did the right thing, I keep telling myself. Sometime during the night I believed it and sometimes I didn't and regretted it.

I asked for a phone at the receptionist desk in the office and got a hold of David.

"Hello?" he asks picking up his phone.

I sniffle from a nonexistent runny nose and say," It's Bella."

David asks," Is everything ok? Where are you? I thought he had a date at lunch?"

"Sorry," I whisper," I was kidnapped by Edward's sister and token to this ball where I met him. I didn't have time to call you and Alice confiscated my phone. Sorry again"

There was a dead silence on the other end, but the sound of David's breathing came back," Do you want me to come get you?"

I nod, but then remember I'm talking on the phone and he can't see me nod," Yeah, that'll be great. Sorry."

I tell him what block I'm on and he came about ten minutes later with a vein popping out his forehead.

He pulls me into a deep hug and I feel like a little child at our height difference.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Did he hurt you, Bella?"

"Nope. I just want to go home. Can we not talk about it?"

"Yeah sure, anything," David says and takes me home in his Prius.

I watch the street lights passing behind us as he drives to our apartment building. When he drops me off at my door I say," Thanks again, and I'm sorry for this," I gesture in general.

"Stop apologizing. You look like a beggar Bella and I won't let you be a beggar."

"David," start to have his eyes looking straight at me and not at the door behind me," I think I love you."

He kissed me there and then, it was soft and sweet. Not like last night's desperate, but just pure pleasure and love.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well you made it to the end. Where did Edward go? Is he coming back? Will he try to charm Bella back? Who exactly is David? Why is Bella being such a wimp? I don't like weak female main characters either. PLEASE FOLLOW STORY! THANKS FOR READING!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

A New Way of Life Chapter 8

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for waiting guys. I had a huge writer's block this week and I was planning on writing a lot over spring break, but you know things happen and well my mind was not up to this. I feel like I'm writing really short chapters at time and I really hate that when authors don't update often and write short chapters and I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that is just how I write. Hope you like this chapter. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>I spent a lot of my time with David over the next week. We went everywhere together and because our apartments were right next to each other we were joined to the hip. I think this week is the most I have ever been happy and I'm relieved that I can leave the past behind me.<p>

Telling David about my addiction was not as awful as I thought it would be like, but being with him so much I shouldn't be surprised that I'm comfortable around David.

On Thursday that week I met Emmett, again. Well, more like ran into him. Emmett was standing outside the library after my literatures class that I had with Edward. I opened the door and then out of thin air, _vampire_ like there stood Emmett. Though, of course I didn't see him fast enough and walked right into a stone wall. I'm still recovering from that because I got a mammoth headache no less than three minutes later.

Emmett's self was still the same, strong looking, short brown hair, and of course his face was a lot friendlier than his bear looking body. He hugged me and spun me around like a four year old being picked up from pre-school by his or her parent.

Edward stood behind me the whole time and watched. Not that I didn't miss him, because I really did, but I felt like he was intruding on my encounter with Emmett in what seems to be forever. I missed that bear creature that was inwardly a rabbit in the forest. Emmett's booming laugh shook my bones when he put me on the ground and I had wobbled to steady myself.

I went out with Emmett for lunch that afternoon and Edward followed. I think he was testing how much I could handle him, but the way he looked at me felt like I was his again. Nothing happened, though.

Now I sit at a Starbuck's in the school's campus with a coffee in my hand. Emmett talks about what he caught the other day in the New York woods. Apparently there are tons of irritable black bears in the state of New York. Emmett keeps going on about how it was confused of the pinpoint where he was.

"You should've seen it Bells. It was so funny I laughed that whole way back here. Isn't that right Eddie?" Emmett asked putting Edward into the conversation.

He nodded," Yeah"

Emmett puts his arm around Edward and he looks a bit annoyed, but only I can tell that.

"What's up Eddie," Emmett messes up Edward's hair," You look down. Have you gotten a broken heart?" Then Emmett put his hand on Edward's chest where his heart would be.

That really did it and Edward quickly took Emmett's arms off from around him and he cleared his throat. Then he looked up at me into my eyes for the first time in a while," You look well, Isabella."

"Bella," I answered back.

Emmett exaggerates," Ohh, I'm so cold in here. Don't you guys feel a chill? I swear Santa Clause has just arrived guys."

I looked at Emmett half smiling and half worried that he doesn't know about anything and might get in the middle of Edward and I's fight. Well, I think it's a fight. Maybe it's permanent. Possibly we might get back together. But now I really hate myself for thinking these things. I'm with David, right? Or maybe I am with Edward. I don't know anymore the days seem to jumble into a big mess higher than Mount. Everest.

Edward must have been reading my mind as he says," Bella, are you feeling well. You're looking a little pale."

"Oh, nothing just a bit cold as Emmett says," I brushed off his attempt to caring for me.

Then as expected with Emmett he locks his arms around me and says," It's all right Bells, I'll keep you warm. We can huddle for warmth like they did centuries ago."

I smiled at Emmett and mentally thanked him for keeping the encountering light and all smiley. There was enough drama the past week for a life time and I don't think I'm exaggerating.

* * *

><p><strong>SOO, how it'd go? Did you like it hate it not sure. Me either. I'm deciding to right a one-shot that might be up next or some time this week. Feel free to leave a review. NO snide comments people, unless you are a robot and you don't understand most of this because of all the errors I typed. <strong>

**Anyways, please follow my story if you like it. It's free no charge what so ever. Just sign up for . I know there are alot more of you out there reading. **


End file.
